


Tea with the King 國王茶會

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Punishment, Revenge, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「現在，波特先生，你會<em>原原本本</em>告訴我你對我兒子做了什麼。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with the King 國王茶會

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea with the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209081) by [Hijja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja). 



> 授權：

　　早在觸發環繞莊園幻影顯形防護咒之前，鏡子就捕捉到那突然出現的小小身影。

　　走上彎曲小路穿過花園，步伐緩慢遲疑，像是他寧可到別處去。入侵者慢慢顯露熟悉的身形，然後是一張更為熟悉的臉龐。

　　當哈利•波特經過空空如也的孔雀圍籬到達主樓梯，他臉上已是滿佈烏雲。

　　噢，他嘗試掩飾那只是單純不耐煩，但憤怒顯而易見，他左手狠狠抓住木盒抓得指節發白。木盒由漆黑的昂貴木材打造而成，是奧利凡德一直以來出售那種。或許他就是在那裡買的，雖然那個老人退了休。畢竟，他是波特，救世主。甚至，奧利凡德的私人救星。

　　已經沒有家養小精靈留下來開門了，牠們全被送去家養小精靈安置辦公室了。波特不太可能注意到，但當半扇門旋開，他的臉的確驚訝地皺起。那木盒，已經遞了向前，僵在手裡。

　　「你？」

　　「何必呢，波特先生，」盧修斯•馬爾福答道，「你到訪我家的話，有理由預計會看見我吧？」

　　他們作出典型對比——盧修斯明亮的髮絲散落，即使是在下午，穿著一件淺棕和乳白色的家居長袍；波特，一身純黑，像是選中它只因酷似霍格沃茨校袍，沒有穿那身連實習生也有權穿的傲羅紅衣。

　　「我不是來見——」波特頓了頓，盯著。「你將它寄了回來！」他搖了搖盒子像是有必要強調。「為什麼——」

　　「我沒指望你熟悉巫師禮儀，波特先生，」盧修斯沒理會他，「但魔杖是巫師最珍貴的財產。不是——」他低頭看著心慌的年輕人以及他微妙張開的左鼻翼。「不是你可以綁在貓頭鷹腳上像封破爛吼叫信般寄過來的東西。」

　　波特的手梳過凌亂的髮絲。顯然，就連魔法法律執行司也無法威脅他剪個妥貼的髮型。

　　「我和德拉科說過了——」他怒道，但盧修斯只是再次打斷他。

　　「是的，我知道這一點。」

　　波特漲紅了臉遞出盒子。盧修斯卻沒有接過，而是維持開門動作。「我寧願坐下來喝杯茶文禮貌討論這個話題。介意跟我進來嗎？」

　　大概從來沒有邀請如此具命令意味，不出所料，波特惱了。他的唇明顯向下彎。

　　「對不起，馬爾福先生，但我上次來這裡的時候，你的熱情款待沒令我留下甚麼好印象。」

　　「我知道這一點。」盧修斯聽起來並無悔意，但他的聲音柔和了——一點點。「儘管如此，我不喜歡站在門階說話。」

　　波特越過他肩膀看著莊園四周廣闊的花園，挑起一邊眉毛像是要表示他看不見有愛管閒事的鄰居接近並不存在的花園籬笆。但隨後他軟化了，如預期般踏出跨過門檻的一步。

　　傻子。

　　他看起來一點也不放心，跟隨盧修斯帶領穿過大廳，細看僅餘幾幅馬爾福祖先肖像，像是他們隨時會走出來嚇他一跳。如果盧修斯注意到了，他木無表情的臉上也不會浮現愉悅之色。走廊盡頭，他領著波特進去樓下小小的早餐室。茶几上放了一個茶盤，與熱氣騰騰的茶壺、茶杯、三文治、餅乾成套。

　　波特不太可能注意到那素淨的麻瓜瓷器，正如他沒發現少了家養小精靈的蹤影。魔法茶具組，就連納西莎最愛的有著跳躍麒麟裝飾那套，都被魔法部以「重建賠償」之名帶走。毫無疑問，它們現在正點綴魔法部官員或威森加摩成員的桌子，以遠低於其真正價值的快速報價被人投得。

　　不——波特也不會去想這件事。他猶豫了一秒後在盧修斯替他拉開的椅子上坐下，看上去格格不入，像是一串珍珠項鍊混入了一顆破舊的兒童彈珠。他將盒子放在手邊的圓桌。

　　盧修斯替自己倒了杯茶；波特盯著他杯中芳香的焦糖色液體——盧修斯替自己斟完後也替他斟了——從皮帶護套抽出魔杖，施了個標準的毒藥檢驗咒。茶無害地散發水汽，盧修斯的表情全程沒有絲毫動搖。他舉起杯子，小指禮貌伸出，啜了一口。

　　「我知道你……與我兒子索還魔杖方面的洽談。」他開始道。

　　啜飲的過程中，波特看上去似是快要放下精緻的茶杯，直接拿起茶壺吞下比預期中多很多的熱茶。他大口大口飲下，淚水冒出眼角。

　　「你知道？」

　　「沒錯。」盧修斯把玩著他的砂糖匙子。「德拉科告訴我他怎樣接近你……」

　　「他說了？」波特的聲音嘶啞地熄火，他又喝下滿滿一口來潤滑他的聲帶。

　　「為什麼他不該說呢？」波特不住吞嚥的時候盧修斯倚向後，修長的手指在桌布上攤開。「或許是因為你那協議骯髒的本質？」

　　波特的頭彈起。「他和你說了這件事？」他慌張道。

　　「現在我有證據了。」盧修斯唇角劇烈的抽動沒有傳遞任何溫度。「我無法理解的是你怎會以為你做了這種事後可以躲過懲罰。」

　　盧修斯的魔杖出現在他手上。他的「 _除你武器！_ 」擊中波特讓他連帶椅子向後飛，波特的體重將藤木壓得粉碎。他的茶杯砸碎地上流成一池黑色液體。

　　盧修斯瞬間落到地上，迅速的「 _飛來！_ 」，波特的魔杖就飛入他手中。不知怎地，他在波特暈乎乎爬起來前就讓盒子從桌上消失。後者只能眼睜睜看著自己的魔杖杖尖指著自己。

　　盧修斯的笑容比刀片輕薄。「現在，波特先生，你會 _原原本本_ 告訴我你對我兒子做了什麼。」

　　「我操了他。」波特脫口而出，之後驚恐地用手捂著嘴。

　　「我知道。」盧修斯的笑意仿佛甚至冷了幾分。「你愧對你未來傲羅的名聲，波特先生。也配不上那突然得到的魔藥天才之名。吐真劑，你看，並不劃分為毒藥。」

　　波特臉色灰白，像是他害怕這件事甚於盧修斯的魔杖。他手指緊握，踏前一步，卻被一波無杖魔法揮向後釘在牆上。有一秒他看起來很困惑，奇怪地脆弱，隨後意識重回他臉上。

　　盧修斯將波特的魔杖扔到一角，仿佛那只是一根一文不值的樹枝，逼近得幾乎碰上波特的臉。「告訴我發生了什麼事。」他毫無憐憫要求道。

　　「他……派了貓頭鷹找我。」波特費力說出。「我們在史格巷魔法大釜碰面。他……」波特頓了頓，濕潤乾澀的嘴唇。「他提出……和我上床，作為交換我要歸還他的魔杖。」

　　「明白了。」盧修斯答，幾近親切。「是什麼，波特先生，令你以為你有權像那樣乘人之危？」

　　即使被咒語束縛牆上，波特還是縮了縮。

　　「我很……好奇。」他低聲道，痛苦與不情不願在發出的每一個音節可聞。「我剛剛訂婚，而我從——從未……我想……我從來沒對男生有過這種想法……然後他 _提出來_ 。」

　　「啊……」盧修斯嘴唇彎起，單薄又意味深長。「然後違反每一條傲羅守則和格蘭芬多的榮譽，你……接受了。」

　　「他激我。」波特含糊不清道。「我知道如果我走開了他會笑我，而且……」他猛烈搖頭，像是要阻止字眼滑上舌頭。「他讓我生氣……讓我 _想要_ 他。」

　　「你可曾想到他欠你一條命債，波特？」盧修斯厲聲道。「他會做任何事來償還以免困擾餘生，就像斯內普。德拉科為你犧牲了他的自尊以及馬爾福的榮譽，你卻掠奪了他！」

　　波特向後縮，他的眼睛睜大意味命債的問題從未滑過他狹隘的小小腦袋。「你不會……你不會傷害他，對吧？」

　　盧修斯笑得刺耳。「因為他讓你操了他？你現在才擔心是不是太遲了，波特？為什麼你要關心我會不會懲罰他？」波特咬著下唇，歸於沉默。「不。」盧修斯回答了他的問題。「我不會傷害他——我會傷害 _你_ 。」

　　束縛消失得太突然，波特沒來及伸展腿肌就雙膝撞地。他痛得皺眉，抬頭看見盧修斯的魔杖對準他額頭。僵在原地。

　　「不，別起來……」杖尖戳進波特的臉頰。「你還讓我兒子跪在你面前了，對不？」

　　波特的臉湧上熾熱。「我……對。」

　　「好脫去他的衣服？」

　　再次，波特點頭。

　　「你享受嗎？」

　　要說有什麼區別，波特臉上紅暈更深。「對。」他沙啞地道。「他合上嘴的話挺漂亮的。」

　　盧修斯的唇再次彎起，很難說那是憤怒抑或一絲愉悅。波特緊閉著眼，等待咒語降臨。

　　魔杖冒出火花，但並非勃然大怒向他飛來。魔法飛舞波特周身，讓他光著屁股在地上顫抖，小嘴有損形象地張開。他的長袍和衣服落在門邊椅上。

　　「你會原諒我跳過手動脫衣的環節，對不，波特？」盧修斯慢條斯理道，杖尖描摹波特的鎖骨。下方，波特裸露的乳尖緊張得收緊挺立。「因為我發現瘦骨嶙峋的你沒能像德拉科吸引你般吸引我。」

　　一絲受傷閃過哈利臉上，他才控制住表情。這個，很有可能，就是盧修斯輕蔑背後的目的。畢竟，波特，赤身露體，並非難看的光景，即使他雙膝骨節太過突出。

　　「那麼，」盧修斯續道，懶洋洋細看他的魔杖，「我相信養大你的麻瓜之間有個說法……『己所不欲，勿施於人』？」他將魔杖劃過波特的胸膛。「讓我們重溫這一課，好嗎？」

　　迅速的「 _速速禁錮！_ 」波特的手腕就被一條鮮艷的青綠色細繩綁去後面。它悄悄繞過他喉嚨，打了個結，長出來那段垂落波特胸前，像條打好的領帶。明亮的色彩襯著他的白膚黑髮看上去非常誘人。

　　「那麼，波特，」盧修斯一邊欣賞自己的傑作，一邊垂詢，「你讓我兒子跪在地上，一絲不掛——接下來呢？」

　　波特低下頭，咬著唇抗拒吐真劑的藥效——白費心機。「我……我叫他替我吸出來。」

　　「啊……」一下完全可以預見但也無減優雅的動作，盧修斯解開長袍，將兩邊下襬撥向後。底下，他只穿了單薄寬鬆的繫帶長褲，和一件襯衣配搭。「那麼，替我吸出來吧。」

　　波特的頭垂得更低，直至杖尖碰上他的太陽穴，開始發光。痛苦的震顫流過全身，逼得他最終抬起頭來。他瞪著盧修斯，像在等待他解開褲子。

　　盧修斯對上他目光，掛著鋒利如刀的得意笑容。「你做得到的，波特。」

　　吐真劑不能像奪魂咒般控制波特的思想，不太能。但能令受害者順從、容易受到建議、命令和問題影響。尤其如果受害者覺得建議的內容是他 _應得_ 的。像盧修斯那樣的前食死徒清楚該怎麼做。

　　非要說的話，波特笨手笨腳將事情弄得一團糟。他的牙齒努力對付綁在盧修斯褲子腰間的蝴蝶結，扯開它的動作酷似烏鴉在泥土中拖出一條長長的蚯蚓。做到後，他用鼻子蹭著盧修斯的胯部，像是小狗尋找乳頭，嘗試解開繫帶。除了牙齒用力過度讓波特頭上被敲了一下，從盧修斯滿意的表情判斷，他的進度似乎挺不錯。

　　當波特終於設法解開繫帶，盧修斯的褲子已被口水弄濕了幾灘，當他將繫帶拉到一旁，盧修斯的分身拍上他的眼。他開始退縮，但盧修斯警告的低吼阻止了他。無可奈何，波特將雙唇貼上繃緊的肉柱，然後伸出舌頭。

　　經過幾下馬虎的舔舐後，盧修斯猛地拉起波特頸上的繩子。波特的頭被拽起，盧修斯的分身充滿期待貼著他的臉龐。

　　「我衷心希望我兒子沒有展現如此笨拙的水平。」盧修斯冷笑。「現在——吸吧！」

　　臉頰屈辱漲紅，波特含回分身，開始舔著頂端，表現糟糕毫無技巧可言。片刻之後，盧修斯乾脆用拳頭抵著那亂蓬蓬的黑髮，壓下波特硬著抵抗的頸項讓他動到他想要的位置。他猛地推進，牢牢抓住波特的頭深深插入。

　　緊張的汗珠冒出波特的肩胛骨，這大概是他人生第一次口活，到服務結束為止他全程都被堵著嘴。他下巴和喉嚨的肌肉拼命工作，在汗水淋漓的肌膚上格外顯眼。

　　盧修斯毫無憐憫用著他，深深刺進波特的喉嚨，對誘發出的無助呻吟置若罔聞。終於，他雙手抓住波特的頭髮，臀部挺向前。波特在牢牢控制下徒勞無功地掙扎，但別無選擇唯有吞下或者嗆死。

　　當波特吞下他大部份精液後盧修斯抽了出來。就在這時，他的陰莖又再迸發，白色細流正中波特的眼。他的臉皺起，扯動著束縛他的繩子。盧修斯向他露出不懷好意的笑容，用他的臉抹乾淨他濡濕的陰莖。波特向後縮，發出一聲乾澀的抗議，精液在他睫毛滴落。盧修斯的目光對上他胯下，他裸露的性器大半軟綿綿，但波特倒霉的陰莖情動抽搐了一下。盧修斯冷酷的笑聲令他畏縮。

　　「看來你在意想不到的事情上找到樂趣。」盧修斯嘲諷道。

　　波特胸膛一陣噁心，他沒抽泣，但頭扭過一旁，像是盧修斯狠狠給了他一擊。

　　魔杖輕彈，波特腕上的繩索鬆開，不過頸上的繩圈仍然留著。他抖落它們，讓青綠色線圈滑到地上，然後伸手用迅速而憤怒的動作抹乾淨他被弄髒的臉。盧修斯用杖尖抵著他的喉嚨，吸引了他的注意。

　　「讓我們看看還有什麼能令你興奮，波特。雙手雙膝著地。」

　　嘴唇緊抿，背部僵硬，波特服從了。盧修斯繞著他走了一圈，而後魔杖劃過波特脊骨。波特臀部一緊。

　　「別怕，男孩，我不會就在這裡像動物一樣騎你。」盧修斯的聲音悄悄帶上可怕的愉悅音調。「再說，我需要一點刺激我們才會去到那個環節。」

　　他的魔杖冒出火花，波特左邊臀部出現了環形鞭痕。波特驚叫出聲，幾道血絲浮出表面，他抽搐了一下。然後他溢出一聲痛苦的叫喊——魔法襲上被鞭打的皮肉，緊密貼合，由青紫的瘀傷去到褪色的粉線去到白晢、完美無瑕的皮膚。對著波特扭曲的臉容微笑，盧修斯又彈了一下魔杖，又一道鞭痕烙印身上，從波特的肩胛骨蜿蜒到臀部，彎曲成一條懶洋洋的蛇。癒合時腐蝕的灼燒令波特發出嘶嘶聲，幾近蛇佬腔。

　　「我們稱之為毒蛇之爪。」盧修斯指出，他的雙眼掃過波特的身體，尋找畫布另一處空白。他在波特蒼白的大腿上找到一處，唸出咒語損毀那片肌膚。它的尾部逮到波特小腿緊繃的膨脹，他嘗試像隻受傷的螃蟹般將雙腿藏在身下。他的頭部彎如弓，他咬住拳頭以扼殺哭聲。

　　看著臀部顫抖，盧修斯笑意加深。他空出的手快速撫過他的陰莖，它動了動，輕推他的手指。他擠壓頂端，然後鬆手在波特背部落下淌血的鞭痕。

　　「好用又方便。」他若有所思道，仿佛他們正從容喝茶聊天。「不留痕跡……」他走上前用靴尖踢了踢波特左邊臀瓣，正中第一次鞭打之處，波特對著拳頭尖叫出聲。「……並不代表你沒有感覺。」

　　又再添了幾下毒蛇之爪的條紋後，波特縮成一束在地上呻吟，幾乎難以抬起頭來，盧修斯的勃起傲然向上昂揚。

　　「翻過身。」盧修斯命令道，然後波特沒移動的跡象之際腳下又一記督促以作強調。

　　最終，波特滾到躺臥的姿勢，肌膚碰上地毯一刻溢出無助的哭泣。鞭痕只是表面癒合，當然，但仍然烙印於皮肉之下，一受壓就灼燒似的痛。

　　在地上扭動赤裸裸暴露盧修斯眼前，波特看上去極其脆弱。他的性器已萎軟成害怕的一小包，看來竭力在雙腿之間直立。盧修斯緩緩一笑，揮出爪痕由肩膀去到臀骨劃過他前身，差點就擦過乳尖。波特痛得抽搐，又一道切口劃開，又沿著腹部癒合，去到大腿。他咬得嘴唇滲血，但沒再尖叫。

　　盧修斯眼簾低垂看著他掙扎。

　　「現在……張開你的大腿。」

　　恐懼溢滿波特的臉上，大概只是盧修斯手上的魔杖阻止他蜷起保護鼠蹊。又或者乾脆逃跑。

　　「你是來尋求救贖的，不是嗎？」

　　「我不知道。」波特脫口而出，被吐真劑強逼誠實透露困惑。「但我沒有傷害德拉科。」他低聲道。「沒像這樣。」

　　盧修斯用拇指挑起他的下巴，食指指節輕撫波特下唇。「你沒有？從來沒有？」

　　急促的一下吸氣，波特的雙眼陰暗閃過一絲了然。

　　「我不知道。」他抗議。「我不知道那個咒語的效果。我只是想保護自己。」

　　「若西弗勒斯•斯內普不是僥倖經過，又或者他不了解神鋒無影，德拉科早就死了。」盧修斯指出，一小部份的波特心生退意。「你的意圖於我而言根本無關重要。所以——張開你的大腿。」

　　波特讓他的頭一聲悶響落回地上，盯著天花板。然後他重重閉上眼用力得肯定會痛，然後分開雙退。細語，輕聲：「求求你不要。」

　　他看不見盧修斯臉上的笑容，他在他躺臥的身體旁蹲下，魔杖沿著他大腿內側滑過。波特在觸碰底下顫抖得像驚慌的小動物。

　　「讓敵人徹底受自己擺佈真是相當性感撩人，不是嗎，哈利？」盧修斯沉吟道，拇指撫過波特的臉頰。「而你，當然，知道得一清二楚。」波特的雙眼飛快打開，瞳孔漆黑得再無一絲綠意。「對嗎？」

　　波特的眼睛又再合上，仿佛忍受不了那溫柔的觸碰。「對不起。」

　　「我知道，哈利。」盧修斯說。「我想我現在想操你了。」

　　他再次彈了彈魔杖，但沒有在波特陰莖上揮下一鞭，而是勒緊了懸掛男孩頸上的繩，拖到地上紮根地毯。它們沒有令波特窒息，只是穩穩綁住他的頸讓他沒有多少活動空間。

　　不過，當盧修斯的手從他的臉滑落他胸前，揪了揪乳尖撫過他的脅腹，波特的呼吸變得急速刺耳。他沒有說話，只是再次咬著紅腫的下唇。

　　「你想令自己輕鬆一點嗎？」盧修斯問，一根手指沿著他的勃起滑落。有一會兒，波特看起來一臉茫然，然後他雙眼睜得大大的，在束縛允許範圍內劇烈點頭。

　　盧修斯甚至沒有掩飾他有多享受他展現的這份恭順。他跨坐波特胸前，舒服坐在那裡，將陰莖腫脹的頭部擦過波特的唇，才餵進他嘴裡。

　　這次，波特竭力討好，儘管尷尬的角度防礙他努力。他濕潤地嘖嘖聲徹底吞吐盧修斯的分身，聲音響亮，在一片寂靜之中顯得淫穢至極。盧修斯甚至沒有嘗試塞滿他的喉嚨。地心吸力就確保他除此之外發不出什麼聲音。陰莖插入得幾乎就像接下來那個一樣深。

　　波特將盧修斯的分身覆上唾液，仿佛他的性命，至少他的後庭，就取決於此了，直至嘴巴乾透，盧修斯緩緩拔出。他的勃起閃著水光，頂端一滴黏液快要滴落。

　　「告訴我，哈利……你強上我兒子的時候有逼他看著嗎？」

　　哈利很難堪。「沒有！」痛苦的吞嚥後他抗議道，聲音勞累過度而沙啞。「那就太……」

　　「親密？」盧修斯提出，「富侵略性？」

　　波特無奈地小心翼翼張開口，又合上，終於，他衝口而出，「兩樣都是。」

　　「很好。」盧修斯低語。「我不想你太過舒服。」

　　他滑上波特的身體，看著腺液滴落波特的肚子。他以流暢的動作分開波特雙腿，跪在兩腿之間。波特腳上的汗毛豎起，感到盧修斯的手放在自己大腿上，將它們分得更開。一隻手指捲在波特的陰莖和陰囊下，盧修斯托起它們露出下方緊咬的後穴。即使是勃起的長度，盧修斯蒼白的陰莖也只是染上了一絲粉色，就像珍貴的大理石，與他通紅網狀的陰囊表面形成鮮明對比。另一方面，波特全身呈棕色：由深色的乳頭去到細長淺紅的分身，去到被黑色細毛遮去一半暗色調的雙球。

　　當盧修斯碰上他的後穴，哈利全身繃緊，他沒有探入，只是宣示所有權後放上他的陰莖。波特舉起手像是要推開他，盧修斯再次拿起魔杖。更多藍繩從地毯伸出，彈起纏上波特的手腕，將它們拉下來大字形綁在地上。他喊了出來，不住掙扎，只因盧修斯將他的腿分得更開，推到一旁仿佛只是無用的附屬物，將陰莖濕潤的頭部塞進波特的後穴。

　　「反抗與否。」盧修斯低聲對他發狂似的受害者說。「對我來說毫無分別，只會決定你要受多少苦。」

　　盧修斯推進了他，波特背部作痛，可以看見他幾乎被對折。他的嘴張得很開，但沒有聲音。他拉扯將他綁在地上的繩子，用不上力，只是他沒辦法做別的事了。

　　盧修斯狠狠抓住他的臀部，儘管他們已緊密相連到極限，幾乎不情不願，他將一隻手從身下的身體拿開，輕輕捲上波特低垂躲進大腿內側的陰莖，仍然深埋男孩的後庭，盧修斯將它從波特汗津津的大腿下拉了出來，指甲彈了一下尖端。

　　波特溢出一聲急促的喘息，或是抗議或是愉悅，無論哪種盧修斯也不在乎。相反，他偌大的手掌牢牢套住波特的勃起，以狡詐的節奏擠壓長度，用拇指和食挑逗頂端，溫柔地隔著包皮擺弄。穩穩待在波特體內以免他分心，盧修斯套弄波特腫脹的分身直至它不由自主昂首。波特臉上的表情實屬無價——被人用局促姿勢激烈插入的痛苦、盧修斯的觸碰帶來突如其來令人震驚的愉悅，以及，最重要的，無比的困惑慌亂。

　　盧修斯玩弄波特的陰莖，直至腺液黏糊糊的從裂開的狹縫滴落，然後他的手指不動了。他在掌心掂估量度了波特的分身好一陣子，然後套進一隻幼細的金戒指牢牢桎著底部。戒指自動收緊，擠出波特肺部的空氣。他輕聲喊了出來，哀號，朦朧的快感硬生生被攥緊的戒指壓下。

　　而後盧修斯又再衝刺，全根沒入波特體內，關乎深度，或者角度，擰出那個格蘭芬多又一聲嘶啞哭叫。下一次盧修斯刺入，波特捲起臀部迎接推進，嘴巴和眼睛都張得大大的，攫取盧修斯陰莖在他體內牽起的愉悅，卻被戒指遏制。

　　盧修斯維持殘酷的節奏，將波特操進地毯，直至繩子深陷他的手腕和頸。依然，波特弓身迎來推進，瘋狂嘗試將漏著汁液的分身摩擦接觸得到的盧修斯身上任何一處。他的努力在盧修斯腹部留下幾點腺液，卻無助波特釋放。他的陰莖腫成憤怒的深紅，幾乎隱藏了底部金色的微光。

　　他的穴口，被盧修斯抽插的臀部半掩，撐了開來，和他的陰莖一樣又紅又腫，看著都覺得痛。盧修斯不斷粗暴、有條不紊推進，直至嘴中發出一聲低吼，然後向前衝刺，如此深入令波特哭嚎出聲，幾近昏厥。釋放那刻盧修斯的臉容扭曲成非人的表情，他在年輕男子體內深深處射了出來，指甲扣進波特的皮肉。

　　他的頭髮凌亂散落肩膀，盧修斯幾乎倒在波特身上。他襯衫下擺的錦緞刺繡擦過波特紅腫的陰莖，令男孩尖叫出聲。緊貼那黏呼呼的身體好一會，盧修斯才抽身離去。

　　盧修斯從波特身上拔出來的時候扯出一條血絲，他的陰莖看起來勞累過度而擦傷，比進入波特過於緊窄的後庭前要粉紅多了。不像波特，他的臀部依然以先前節奏擺動，盧修斯臉上露出滿意的神色。

　　「你對我做了什麼？」波特嗚咽，當盧修斯的手指再次套上他飽受折磨的分身時瘋狂地痛苦扭動。青綠色的繩子緊緊勒著波特的喉嚨，他發出一聲窒息的喘息，向後倒去。

　　「只是讓你精神集中，稍微提升身體反應。」盧修斯答道。「我聽聞它在無法控制自身慾望的人身上最具致命效果。」

　　「求求你！」波特哀求，幾乎不管不顧地將他的分身深深推入盧修斯的掌心。他的眼角濕潤。

　　「不。」盧修斯極其溫柔地放開了波特的勃起。

　　它彈了起來拍上波特下腹，像是要強調需要。「這不是要讓你快樂——這是報應。」

　　他伸手撥開一縷緊貼波特臉頰落入他嘴裡的髮絲，梳回原位。「救贖，也許，但是並非我來決定。決定權，我會留給我的兒子。」

　　召來他開始操波特時扔下的魔杖，盧修撤消了波特手腕和喉嚨的繩子。幾乎同一時間，波特的手悄悄摸上他依然通紅濕潤的分身，滑到底部無情的桎梏。

　　「它會自己掉下來，只要你能夠抹去性衝動。」盧修斯道出。他站直身子，驕傲、赤裸，絲毫不為玷污他陰莖和大腿的液體感到羞恥。「還有我。」

　　絕望的啜泣溢出波特，他以幾乎要碾碎的力度摀住分身。腺液從狹縫滴落，流滿他的手指。沒有令他射出，也沒有減輕他痛苦的亢奮。全身顫抖，波特想盡辦法逼自己放手。他的臀部不動，極之緩慢地，他的陰莖，儘管仍然是痛苦的通紅，縮小了一點點。當他能夠忍受，他就滾到一旁，沿著疼痛的鼠蹊蜷縮。

　　盧修斯跪在波特旁邊，移近，直至黑髮枕上他的大腿，他幾乎溫柔地撫過他汗水浸透的肩膀。波特仍然發著抖，他的雙眼緊閉、他的眼簾濕潤，泛紅的臉上有著一抹黑色的污漬。撫到一半盧修斯抱上他的肩膀。

　　「如果你想離開，波特，抓起你的長袍然後跑吧。現在。我只會給你這麼一次機會。」

　　刺骨的戰慄游走波特全身。他以粉碎的力度抱著膝蓋躺了一會，將臉埋入其中。

　　之後他飛奔疾走，爬向他的長袍——消失咒將它隨意放在椅子背後，而後裹上自己，像個被姦污的少女。他看起來像是用盡殘餘力量才能站起來而沒有尖叫崩潰。然而，他的表情出賣了他。一不留神，盧修斯輕蔑的目光就捕捉到那痛得扭曲的臉容。

　　他的眼睛瞥向他魔杖躺著的角落，被地毯的流蘇半掩，然後又看了看盧修斯。盧修斯搖了搖頭，食指敲著杖尖發出不那麼含蓄的警告。

　　然後波特跑了，又或者說一瘸一拐走了，飛快閃出門，赤著腳，仍然緊緊攥著長袍。理應感到滿意，看著他徹底崩潰，只餘野性本能和需要；看著他赤腳跑出莊園，只有一件長袍遮掩他通紅腫脹的勃起。然而，不知何故，還是不夠。

　　早餐室內，盧修斯手指攤開將頭髮從臉上梳向後，看著打開了波特身形空隙的門，陷入沉思。

 

* * *

 

　　你平靜地結束魔鏡的咒語，合上窗簾阻擋好奇的目光，然後離開房間。

　　當你到達樓下，盧修斯早已繫好褲子穿上長袍。你點頭，而後走上前親吻他的唇瓣。徹底、牢固的深吻，在你嘴裡留下波特肌膚的味道，宛如過熟的橄欖。

　　「謝謝你這場相當刺激的演出，父親。」

　　你仍然感覺到鼠蹊的壓力，與修飾了波特可憐、受虐的勃起成雙的金戒指激起微妙的痛楚。你的父親操著你以前勁敵的景象令你受苦多於愉悅，但不意味你之後不會細味畫面，私下欣賞。

　　「我很高興你讚許，德拉科。」盧修斯冷淡道，從容走到胡桃木飲料櫃前拿出雪利酒酒瓶。

　　「我怎能不呢？」你問。「畢竟，這是為了我好。」

　　「確實。」盧修斯倒出兩指寬度的雪利酒，遞了給你。「馬爾福的榮譽已經送達。你覺得仇報夠了嗎？」

　　你接過玻璃杯，盧修斯又替自己炮製了一杯冰涼飲料。「的確。不過，你可能讓他狠狠受創了。」

　　盧修斯瞇起眼睛。「我不覺得。噢，他未來會懼怕我，不過我對他沒有興趣，除了作為一次下午的消遣和期待已久的復仇。但是，你嘛……」

　　你淺啜一口，享受乾酒的味道蔓延你的舌頭。在鬱金香形狀玻璃杯邊緣，你向你父親挑起眉毛，激他繼續。

　　「我不會假裝我同意你誘捕波特的方式。」他陰沉強調，像是雪利酒甜得不合他口味。「獻出自己以供他人享樂並非馬爾福所為。不過……」

　　你期待地側起頭，試圖不讓你得意的笑容太過明顯。

　　「不過，」他刻意重覆道，「我承認波特到底是有些平庸的吸引力，若然你能繼續勾起他的愧疚，他就會像溫暖的粘土般在你掌心任你擺佈。如果你出得一手好牌，或許會變得非常有用。」

　　你微笑著又啜了一口，那樣熟悉又親切的說教。可口的雪利酒灼過你的喉嚨，你動了動臀部以細味你陰莖底部嚴實的約束。想著哈利在 _你的_ 觸碰之下無意識地痛苦扭動的畫面，它的反應相當不錯。

　　「相信我，父親……」你將一隻手放上他，抹平他額頭微小的皺眉，憶起正是同一隻掌心套弄波特的陰莖。「我 _全心全意_ 出得一手好牌。」

　　你召喚了波特躺著的冬青魔杖——仍然棄置一旁，位於盧修斯扔到的一角——體現了波特身心破碎的狀態，選擇扔下它逃走。魔杖在你手上磨舊而圓滑，散發著波特的感覺：力量、決心，還有，在此之下，美味的一絲脆弱。剎那間，你好奇波特偷走你的魔杖時有沒有同樣的感覺。

　　「如果所有嘗試都不奏效……」你對著盧修斯露齒一笑，指間魔杖旋轉，「如果別的都不能，這個，也會逼他回來。」

 

_~ 完 ~_

**Author's Note:**

> 這個作者寫的Non-con我實在太喜歡了，萌得我滿地打滾。L爹為兒子報仇實在太帥啦！


End file.
